Card-Jitsu Fire
Card Jitsu Fire is a multi-player game exclusively for members that are ninjas. It is a spin off of the famous Card-Jitsu. thumb|300px|right|The sneak peak video of Card-Jitsu Fire The Video's Voice Card-Jitsu Fire was initially introduced by a movie linked to the Club Penguin website. The mysterious voice in the movie said: "It started as a myth; born out of the shadows. A mysterious figure appeared to train those willing in the ancient art of Card-Jitsu. This journey requires patience, practice, power, and hot sauce... lots of hot sauce. For those who defeat Sensei and become ninjas, things are heating up. A new challenge has presented itself. Are you ready to master the element of fire?" History Card-Jitsu Fire started when the Volcano started to have smoke coming out of it at the end of September 2009 directly after The Fair 2009. This then lead to Sensei's Scavenger Hunt, where you had to search for firey items. Soon after the hunt, smoke began to darken the skies of Club Penguin. After the Halloween Party 2009, the Fire Dojo started construction on November 13, 2009, exactly one year after the Dojo Exterior was revealed. The game was eventually released on November 23, 2009. The Game Card-Jitsu Fire uses the same cards as Card-Jitsu, but in a different way. The game is played in the volcano with two rings of stepping stones. The outer ring has an element painted onto each stone, and it is also where the players stand. The inner ring has stepping stones with one side blank and the other side marked with a number. When it is a player's turn, the player chooses a stone out of the stones in the inner ring (which are blank side up) and the stones turn over to reveal which number the player chose. Then the player moves that number of spaces around the outer ring. Depending on which element was on the stone that the player landed on, a fire, water, or snow battle will take place. This is where all the players produce a card of the same element, and the card with the highest value wins. In addition, some stones are marked with a picture of two cards. This means that the player will play a round of Card-Jitsu with one of his opponents. A player's score is measured by their energy level. All the players start with 6 points at the beginning, even Sensei. A player can gain or lose energy by: * Winning a round of Card-Jitsu (he or she is awarded one point.) * Losing a round of Card-Jitsu or an element battle (he or she loses one point.) The player that wins an element battle simply keeps all their points without getting any more. If you lose all your energy you are out of the game. If everyone has zero energy except you, you win! The Fire Suit Instead of earning belts, a player earns parts to complete their Fire Suit. There are four parts to the Fire Suit. They are: * The Flame Sandals * The Magma Coat * The Lava Mask * The Fiery Helmet *The finished Element Amulet Once you have completed your fire suit, you challenge Sensei. If you win, Sensei will give you a red gem for your Amulet to signify you have mastered Fire. He also hints that you will earn blue and white gems for Water and Snow respectively in the future. Trivia *On the first day of its release, there was a glitch when the game was full, or that it would not begin. *Unlike Card-Jitsu, there are no animations while attacking. *The fire room is on top of the Volcano. *There is a Fire Door in the Ninja Hideout that allows penguins to access the Volcano. *The penguin in the video was given the ninja mask in the Ninja Hideout instead of the Dojo. *There's actually no need to stand on the fire stone in the middle of the floor, you just need to click on the tablet to open the door.(This has been tried and this works.) *The Volcano was seen in the video. *It was the first time we saw the Dojo from Left Mission-style. *The video is also in Spanish (click here to see it), Portuguese (click here to see it), and French (click here to see it). *If you wear Cloud Wave Bracers when you play the game, you cannot control some of your moves. *Many penguins believed that Sensei will give out a new background of him in his fire suit and a ninja/warrior, but this was since proven false. *There may be Card-Jitsu Water and Snow in the future, respectively. *Sensei made an appearance at the Volcano, giving out Autographed Backgrounds and teaching Penguins the art of Card-Jitsu Fire. *Club Penguin has released Card Jitsu Fire cards into stores. *On the inside of the Volcano, the area where Card-Jitsu Fire is played, the room is shaped like an arena. *Penguins could help building the arena starting on November 13th, 2009. The construction there ended on the 20th of November. *You can play with 2 people, 3 people, or 4 people. *Billybob said that Card-Jitsu Fire will be released November 24th, but it was released one day eariler. *Many penguins thought that Card-Jitsu Fire would be all about using new cards that are all to do with fire. However, the new cards are, in fact, of all element types. *A glitch made the game be full on most commonly used servers, this glitch was most common the day after the game was released and was quickly fixed. *The video about Card-Jitsu Fire is now in the Dojo Courtyard. *If you have every item, you can do special moves when you dance or wave. *The setting of Card-Jitsu Fire is the same as the Fire Dojo; however the grate (or floor) holding them above the lava is gone. It is unknown what happens to the penguins who aren't playing. What Sensei Can Say to You *"I see you're wearing an anniversary hat. I like pointy hats." *"Oh! You have a beard! A fine choice. Mine helps me train... Wait... Is that tied on?" *"I see you're wearing the ancient Cloud Wave Bracers. Forecast is cloudy..." *"Heh heh, black puffles have great power. They are true masters of fire..." *"Heh heh,red puffles have no fear of fire! Yours laughs at danger's face!" *"Ahh, your green puffle is ready for lava with that propeller hat!" * "Your purple puffle is loyal to follow you... Most food gets burnt here." *"Ahh, the pink puffle. Secret masters of water... Water beats fire..." *"The great blue puffle, teaches us to hide our strength, behind quiet face." *"Your yellow puffle is drawn to the fire suit.. Keen artistic sense." *"Your white puffle must concentrate in this hot place, for fire beats snow..." Gallery File:Volcano_game!!!.png|The volcano, where the game is played. File:Card_Jitsu_Fire_log_in_screen.png|A log in screen advertising Card-Jitsu Fire, with a link to the video File:FireDojo.png|The arena during its construction File:Gameplay.png|An example of gameplay. File:1stplace.jpg|1st place in Card-Jitsu Fire File:CJF.png|The game setting File:Firebooster.png|The starter deck of Card-Jitsu Fire. SWF *SWF of the Game See Also *Card-Jitsu *Fire Ninja Category:Club Penguin Category:Games Category:Ninjas Category:Card-Jitsu Fire